SMV: Easy Lady (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Easy Lady by Spagna. Song: * Easy Lady (1986) Sung By: * Spagna Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy: Hey, Max, have you seen my sunglasses? I know they're here somewhere. * Max: Emmy? (He Gets Covered Up with Clothes) * Emmy: Hmm. There they are! * (Emmy Picks Up the Sunglasses) * Emmy: Max! Quit fooling around. Didn't you wanna go to the beach party? * Max: That's what I was trying to tell you. I'm ready for the beach party in Dragonland. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Easy Lady" by Spagna Plays) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo Where Are You!: A Clue for Scooby Doo) * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * Duchess: Move on up. You're such a sexy groover. * Brittany Miller: When you get on down, you're better than another * Usagi Tsukino: Move on up. It's such a hot sensation. * Emily Elizabeth Howard: When you get along, get along, get along, oh, I could rule this nation * Jasmine: Get on down. You tie me up now baby. * Ariel: You just tie me up. There's no time for maybe. * Dory: Coz I'm a lady, lady, lady, easy lady. * Bianca: Lady playin' passion through the night. * Makoto Kino: Coz I'm a lady, lady, lady, easy lady. * Emmy: Playin' with emotions move on up. * (Spongebob and the Band Playing "Ripped Pants") * (Littlefoot and his Friends Charge at Mo) * Olivia Flaversham: Move on up. I'm gonna tease you lover. * Zoe Drake: Gonna work on you. My love you will discover. * Misty: Move on up. You really gotta please me. * Mira Nova: Try, try harder now. You know you must appease me. * Rei Hino: Coz I'm a lady, lady, lady, easy lady. * Jeanette Miller: Lady playin' passion through the night. * Blossom: Coz I'm a lady, lady, lady, easy lady. * May: Playin' with emotions. * Minako Aino: Coz I'm a lady, lady, hard and easy lady. * Thumbelina: Keep on playin' passion through the night. * Sawyer: Coz I'm a lady, lady, lady, easy lady. * Becky Lopez: Playin' with emotions move on up. * (Beach Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Shell Shocked) * (Boat Ride from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Stayin' Afloat) * Chel: You're livin' inside me. * Ami Mizuno: You're movin' on by me. * Serena: You're love and passion. * Mrs. Brisby: Groove it and move it. Show me you can use it. * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Volleyball) * (Dance Scene from Moana During "You're Welcome") * Eleanor Miller: Coz I'm a lady, lady, lady, easy lady. * Bubbles: Lady playin' passion through the night. * Gloria: Coz I'm a lady, lady, lady, easy lady. * Kasumi Tendo: Playin' with emotions. * Buttercup: Coz I'm a lady, lady, hard and easy lady. * Kim Possible: Keep on playin' passion through the night. * Wanda Li: Coz I'm a lady, lady, lady, easy lady. * Gadget Hackwrench: Playin' with emotions move on up. * Emmy: Time for us to go, Max. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * (Max Puts Melted Marshmallow on Emmy's Cheek) * Emmy: Yuck! That's gross! * Max: Hey, I'm just sharing. * (They Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (To Kingdom Come; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Jetta's Sneak Peek; @2000-2003 PBS) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Rubble Trouble; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon (Bye, Bye, Psyduck, The Saffron Con; @1997 OLM) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * The Powerpuff Girls (Not So Awesome, Blossom; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (Coach Shrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Stayin' Afloat; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (@2014 OLM) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Magic School Bus (For Lunch; @1994-1997 PBS/Nelvana) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:SMV Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs